Too good For Me
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: Takes place before the events of Pick Up Lines (GrahamScott fanfic) It was Kate Marsh, she was holding a sketchbook underneath her arms and was wearing a button up with a black jacket and a short skirt that showed off her legs, they looked really nice today. . . .


**Words: 4206**

 **Pairing(s): Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh (Chasemarsh), Mentioned!Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott), Hinted!Hayden Jones/Nathan Prescott (Haythan), BROTP!Victoria Chase/Nathan Prescott (ChaseScott), Slight!Taylor Christensen/Courtney Wagner (Wagensen), Slight!Victoria Chase/Mark Jefferson (JefferChase)**

 **Additional Tag(s): Side-Fic, Slow moving, Platonic Bonding, Fluff, Angst, One-shot, Cuddles, Forgiveness, Religious character, Bisexual!Victoria, Break Ups, Mentions of sexual activity, mentions of Child Neglect/Abuse, OOC towards the end.**

* * *

Of course the day started off as any other day, full of suffering and being rejected by the hot photography teacher, I thought as I blew the smoke out of my lungs, a calming demeanor surrounding me as I felt the smoke being released from my probably already stained black lungs, my eyelids grew heavy and my heartbeat slowed, just listening to the early morning sounds of birds beginning to wake up and insects growing quiet as they realized their predators were awakening. It reminded me a lot of humans, how when the bullies drew close to their prey they would all suddenly go quiet, knowing that whatever they said would be twisted and distorted in a way that would make them hate themselves even more. Okay, that made me feel terrible.

All I could think of at the moment was how serene and beautiful the morning was, the sun that was rising before my eyes was casting a pink and orange glow across the sky and I could feel my hand twitching towards my camera, so I took the shot. I lined it up perfectly and took a beautiful shit, admiring my work happily and putting the camera back up, like Jefferson would say, 'Always take the Shot'. I looked over as I heard something scurry past me and I realized it was one of Samuels squirrels, sitting next to me as if it expected something. I scoffed and flicked my almost dud fag at the animal, making it squeak and run off.

"Samuel thinks you shouldn't have done that." I turned my head and saw Samuel standing there, giving me one of his mellow stare downs that I found to be demeaning and I stood up, fixing my outfit and glaring at the old man.

"Victoria thinks you should mind your own damn business." He nodded.

"Very well. Samuel wishes you a good day, Victoria." I nodded a quick, jerky nod.

"You too." Just because I was rude didn't mean I didn't have common courtesy. I felt myself moving away from the girls dorms and set my location to where I knew I needed to be at the moment, Nathan Prescott's room. His pining over the Graham boy has been exhausting and I can't wait until the day he finds out for himself that he was in love with the nerd who is sadly, still infatuated with a certain Caulfield girl. I felt myself scowling a bit just thinking of the hipster. I slowed my pace as I noticed another girl standing out by the fountain, looking up at the statue of whatshisface. As I got closer I realized it was Kate Marsh, she was holding a sketchbook underneath her arms and was wearing pretty much the same thing she wore yesterday, a button up with a black jacket and a short skirt that showed off her legs, they looked really nice today, she had her hair in her usual bun. She looked nice standing there with the early morning glow casting itself across her and once again I could not resist the need to take a shot. She was the schools little christian girl who cold do no wrong and was innocent and pure, a perfect model, and one of Maxine's many admirers much to the surprise of everyone, everyone assumed that since she was religious she would be against homosexuality, apparently not since everyone knew she liked Max. My scowl deepened as I walked by her and when she noticed me she seemed to curl in on herself, her relaxed frame tightening as she looked over at my fearfully. My scowl softened a bit but I ignored her and continued on my way, ignoring the way that my heart constricted and the way that regret seemed to fill my mind as I remembered all the ways I had tortured the poor girl. I shook my head and ran to my car, having to pick up my cell phone that I so stupidly left in it, pocketing it I sighed in relief and turned back, Kate wasn't at the fountain anymore and I found myself in front of the boys dorms finally. It was still early so no boy would be up, except for Nathan, he almost never slept anyways and I worry about him. He is insomniac and the bags under his eyes continue to grow everyday, giving him a sunken in look that isn't going to exactly attract any well slept and attractive nerdy boys who really need to stop trying to get with a girl who is clearly not interested in him.

I walked right into the dorms, going up the stairs until I got to his floor and ignoring Warren who was going by with shower supplies, he was use to me coming in so he just gave me a small wave and a nice smile that I should have returned but promptly ignored and knocked on Nathan's door. After standing there for what seemed like forever the door finally opened to show Nathan, he looked terrible as always and I pushed past him, trying to ignore the fact that he smelt like he hadn't showered in days and sat down on his couch.

"Nate. You HAVE to clean this room sometime. What do you DO when you're awake?" He just shrugged, looking away to obviously ignore my scolding gaze and I sighed, knowing that today my work was going to be cut out for me, "Listen, just go now. I'll clean up your room."

"No, Tori, I can't ask you to do that-"

"Nathan Joshua Prescott. Go take a shower this instant, give that Graham boy a nice pat on his nice perky butt that I now you enjoy staring at and take care of yourself." He grit his teeth when I mentioned Warren and I couldn't help but feel pleased at that response, one step closer to him admitting his feelings

One point for Tori, Zero for Nate.

"I do NOT like that nerd." Nathan grumbled to himself, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me as he grabbed his shower supplies and walked out of his room, once he left I set to work, deciding to start on his desk. As I sat down his laptop turned on and I noticed a email from his sister, still unopened and I chewed in my lip, resisting the urge to open it myself and read what it says. Kristen was always a nice girl and worries about Nathan much like myself, but I held a dislike for her due to her abandoning Nathan at the moment that he needed her the most, it was a petty hatred, but I couldn't help it. She was looking mostly out for herself it seems from what I HAVE read in past emails, Nathan shares a lot of them with me, but only after he has read through them himself. So I ignored the message, picking up all the wrappers, spare papers, and cans on his desk, throwing them into his trash.

* * *

I looked at the time and sighed, it was time for classes to start, I looked over at Nathan who had returned from his shower with a slight blush across his face and he wouldn't explain, he had looked like a tomato. I poked him and nodded for him to follow me. We stepped out of his room and I saw Warren ahead of us, already making his way out. I nudged for Nathan to follow him but all he did was glare at me and shake his head, this boy pissed me off constantly, but I had to love him. I slung an arm around him and squeezed him in reassurance and he sighed, laying his head on mine and closing his eyes while I led him. People assumed that we were dating but I loved him like a brother, I would never let anything happen to him and Mark felt the same way about Nathan, being his father figure when Sean wouldn't give a shit about his clearly troubled son. I knew that relationship would be the reason that Nathan would never recover. I can't call it daddy issues because that just sounds terrible, Parental Problems sounds better, his mom didn't exactly do much better, ignoring Nathan and just standing behind Sean for any decision, child neglect is the worse, I know the feeling. My parents just threw gifts at me left and right to keep me 'happy'. When it was time to part I left a small kiss on Nathan's cheek and wished him a good day, promising him that I would meet him tonight so we can go party or something to get away from the damn school, he seemed relieved and nodded, leaving my side to head to. . .Geometry? I don't know. All I know is that he really needs help with his grades.

Arriving to class I looked over to see Max alone at her seat, messing around with her polaroid and scoffed, I then looked at Kate who was staring out of the window with a peaceful look over her features and once again I couldn't help the urge to take another photo of her, so I by-passed Mark who I had planned to talk to and stood a ways back from Kate and angled the photo where she had the sun looking much like a halo around her head and took the photo, admiring it as I went over to my desk. I looked over and saw Maxine giving me a strange look and I scowled at her, not wanting to deal with her hipster bullshit today. I sat down next to Taylor who was chewing loudly on a piece of gum and she smiled at me.

"So, Courtney says hi." I rolled my eyes.

"Is this where you go into extensive detail about your date with your best friend?" Taylor just laughed softly then shook her head.

"I don't think you want to hear ALL the details." She looked away with a far away glance in her eyes and I narrowed my eyes and made a look of disgust.

"Gross Taylor. Really gross."

"You're just jealous. I bet you wish that perfect little Christian girl over there was wrapped around you and-" I shut her up with a glare.

"You know that I do NOT have a thing for Kate, why even bring her up?" I was angry and curious as hell, I never even showed attraction towards Kate Marsh, why is it that Taylor would suddenly bring her up?

"Well you did just take a photo of her, meaning you found her sort of beautiful. I know you Vic, you only take pictures of beautiful things." I went silent at that, it was true, Nathan's thing was more of the dark and grotesque. Mine has always been about natural beauty, well, beauty in general really. I looked over at the dirty blonde girl sitting by herself and felt my heart skip a beat as she looked over at us then looked down, avoiding my gaze with a worried look across her features and a small blush covering her cheeks. I looked back at Taylor who had a knowing look on her face and the Tardy bell hang, Mark stood in front of the class and began his lesson, I could hardly pay attention now, the realization that I liked the same girl that I have done nothing but tormented this year was making me feel terrible and I couldn't help the sudden rush of regret that filled me and I continuously looked over at the girl, making a plan to stop her after school at the dorms and apologize for all the shit I put her through.

Of course the day decided to take forever to be finished of course, this class was taking forever to get through and between watching Kate, Mark, and the clock I swore this class would never end. I chewed on my lip and when the bell rang I stayed behind while everyone left, deciding to push Kate to the back of my mind while I strutted up to Mark's desk, I leaned on it and once everyone left I leaned up and gave him a light kiss, it didn't feel right all of a sudden and I pulled back, a pained look on my face. making him raise an eyebrow in slight worry.

"What have I told you about kissing me during school hours?" Mark asked in that deep husky voice that I normally loved but it made me force a smile and I shook my head.

"Sorry Mark. I just can't help it, ya know? You're. . . just so hard to not kiss during class." Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, I really hope he didn't hear how strained my voice sounded when I said that.

"You do know we need to stop this right? We could be caught." I laughed and placed a hand on his chest.

"But that is what makes it fun. . . .but you are right. We do need to end this." He looked surprised at that and he tilted his head, I pulled my hand away from his chest and pushed off of the desk.

"Why the sudden change of heart Victoria?" I shrugged.

"Well, I'm. . . .getting a bit bored?" I lied and he looked at me as if he knew I was lying, making me nervous and I broke, having to tell him the truth, "Sorry Mark. . .I. .. .I'm not really into this anymore? I thought I wanted you but apparently not." I shrugged, "Also I have my radar set on someone else now." Mark nodded.

"Thought so. Well, I'm fine with whatever you do Victoria. I never expected this to get serious anyways."

"Same." His next class began to pile into the room and I sighed, nodding to him and leaving the room, we ended on good terms and I was quite proud of how I had handled it, now I was free to do really whatever I wanted, I mean I did anyways. Being with Mark didn't really stop me from sleeping with Hayden, Zachary, Luke, Brooke, and even Chloe one time before her and Max got together. When I say it like that I sounded like a bit of a whore. I hummed in thought, thinking that maybe I should stop sleeping with people who helped me with school work. But hey, Brooke and Luke bonded over hating me and now they are together, so it's not that big of a deal. Juliet was pissed at me for sleeping with her boyfriend and thankfully she got over him and is now with Dana and they look like a really happy couple so I'm not mad about that one either. Hayden though, I felt a bit bad about since Nathan had slept with him before me and I thought maybe Nathan liked Hayden since he did it but Nathan reassured me that he had no feeling that towards Hayden, that it was only a drunken one night stand and that's when I realized his crush for Warren, I only really found out because Warren had been walking by talking to Stella at the time and Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy, it was cute really. But when I mentioned it he went off on one of his rampages. I just sat there in amusement and he eventually stopped and grumbled. I hugged him and assured him I would support him no matter what and he relaxed.

After that day I almost slept with Nathan. Almost being the key word. We had been sitting there smoking and Nathan had suddenly kissed me and I actually went along with it for awhile. Allowing him to messily kiss me and grope me over my clothes until I had heard him whisper out a certain nerds name and I had to stop him, I knew doing this would be a huge mistake and he wasn't all that pleased at me but understood and just laid next to me while I ran my hands through his hair and promised him everything that I could give, just not that. We now kiss once in awhile but in a friendly platonic way and that night probably grew us closer together, I felt no sexual urges to be with him but knowing that he is there for me and that I'm there for him helped both of us. He found out about me and Mark and actually accepted it, finding it a bit weird but accepted it. He trusted both of us to keep it a secret and never let anyone know about it and no one ever did find out about it.

But enough about all of that. I watched the back of the christian girl as she made her way to the dorms, I followed behind her at a reasonable distance, a small smirk appearing in my face as she looked behind and saw me. I stopped walking when I saw her stop and she turned towards me, glaring and she walked up to me, surprising me when she pointed a finger at me.

"W-What do you want?" She stuttered out and I found it absolutely adorable. I wanted to just lean forward and kiss her but I know that would startle her. She was a lot like a bunny and I adored her for that. I lifted a hand up and caressed her cheek a bit, making her blush deeply and pull away, "What are you playing at?" She asked, desperately and I could only look at her with a sad expression, wishing so badly that she would understand so I wouldn't have to straight out and say it. Everyone said actions speak louder than words. She continued to stare at me, looking at me as if to find the answer and her eyes widened and she took more steps back, "You have to be kidding me." She turned and ran off towards the dorms. I felt my legs start to move as I ran after her. I followed her all the way to her room, she tried to close the door but I blocked it with my foot and ignored the pain that shot through my body as I pushed at it. She was weaker so I was able to get in and shut the door behind me. She looked up at me fearfully, backing away towards the cage in her room that contained a bunny. Of course she would have a bunny.

"Kate. . . Katie. . .I'm sorry. I'm probably scaring you right now." She nodded and I sighed, running a hand over my face, "I'm so sorry about that. . . .I'm just. . . "

"Are you in love with me?" Kate asked bluntly and I looked up, startled, "I-I" She blushed, "I've read uhm. . . .fanfiction like this! Where the bully has only ever bullied the person they bullied because they admired them and wished they could have them but they felt like they wouldn't be good for the other and uhm. . . .yeah. .I always imagined that maybe that's the reason you always picked on me because you're so beautiful and I can see some good in you! All the times you, Courtney, and Taylor would pick on me I would always wish that maybe one day you would stop, look me in the eye and just pull me into a kiss. . . " She looked away and down at the ground and what she said pretty much explained exactly how I felt about her.

"Except, I'm not in love with you Kate." She looked. . . sad? "But I . . . I know I'm starting to, or am now." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled a bit.

"I thought maybe I was insane." She whispered, "I felt so. . . dirty. . . .having thoughts about you that uhm, no good christian girl should be having about another woman. . . Her bully nonetheless. . . ." I stepped forward and this time she didn't step back, allowing me to wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me, she laid her head on my breasts and I patted her hair, watching out about getting stuck in her bun.

"So. . .you thought about me? How?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and her face was a dark red color and I laughed softly. "Can't say I have about you of course. Only today did I realize that I did all the stuff I did just so I could get your attention. . .But I can definitely see us doing that one of these days." I purred and Kate looked shocked.

"Y- you actually want to. . . be with me?" She squeaked and I nodded.

"Only if you'll have me of course." I brushed away a stray strand of hair that fell in her face and she nodded, leaning up and kissing me and I kissed her back softly, placing a hand in the back of her neck and tilting my head. She was inexperienced so she wasn't the best kisser technique wise but it sure as hell was the best kiss I've even gotten, it wasn't even deep, just a nice chaste kiss that made me melt and it seemed to make her melt as well as I had to catch her from falling, she pulled back.

"Sorry. . . my legs were wobbly. . . ." She looked to the right and I giggled softly, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mine are too." I breathed out and she froze.

"What about you and . . . .and uhm, Mr. Jefferson?" I froze and pulled back from her.

"You know about that?" She nodded, and looked away.

"I uhm. . .I walked in on you two kissing before. . . " I sighed and looked at her with slight disappointment.

"Don't worry Katie. Him and I are done. Thank you for not telling anyone of course, Mark is a good guy." She nodded and gave me a smile. Seemingly happy about that and I was surprised she didn't pry more into it, just pulling me back to sit with her on her bed and wrapped herself around me and cuddled me. I kissed the top of her head and intertwined our legs together and sighed, feeling content and happy with her in her room while her bunny sat across the room staring at us with disinterest. "Wait. . . .you read fanfiction?"

"Hell yeah." She said then covered her mouth and blushed, she uncovered it and cleared her throat, "I also ship Nathan and Warren like there is no tomorrow but they don't need to know that." I laughed at that and nodded.

"So do I. Nathan actually has a crush on the dork." Kate gasped and grinned.

"One sided! Oh that would make such a good fanfiction. . . .sad of course. . .but a good one." She nodded, looking off and I see the gears working in her head and I knew that she was going to write this and I was going to read it and probably show it to Nathan. . . well, unless it ended sadly. He needs some happiness in his life, and if it ended sadly I would feel bad about showing him.

"Well, Nathan's birthday is coming up. . . you could always write him a fanfiction for his birthday. He'd like that." Kate grinned.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. He is a slut for good written fanfiction. Boy is a huge dweeb I tell ya, maybe even more of one than Warren." Kate raised ana eyebrow at me and I shrugged, "Okay. Maybe not THAT big of a dweeb. But close. . . ." Kate giggled and placed a kiss on my chin, then closed her eyes, sighing in contentment and I closed my eyes as well, knowing I would have to leave to meet Nathan in a few hours.

"Are we now girlfriends?" I heard Kate whisper and I smiled, I wasn't much for labels but I did like the sound of that.

"Of course. . . "

"We can tell Warren first. . . he's the only one I really trust with this. . . .he's good at keeping secrets."

"You don't want to go public?" I was a bit hurt, but f she explained it wouldn't be as bad.

"Not yet. I want to know that this. . . this will last. So if we last for over. . . .3 months we can go public, okay?" It made sense I suppose, so I nodded, "We can tell Warren next week. . .when do you want to tell Nathan?"

"I want to hold off telling him I guess, I . . . .have no idea how he'd react to be truthful." Kate hummed and shrugged.

"If he loves you he'll be happy for you."


End file.
